Zehn, Kaedyn
Kaedyn Zehn Lt Commander Kaedyn Zehn is a Trill Intelligence Officer currently assigned to Outpost Eden. Prior to Joining with the Zehn symbiont, his current host previously served onboard the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118], the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory USS Victory] and [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Resolution_(Akira_class) USS Resolution] as a Nursing Officer and was head of intelligence on [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118] and the [[USS Vigilant]] prior to his current assignment. Biographic Information '''Full Name''': Kaedyn Zehn '''Species''': Joined Trill '''Date of Birth''': 236010.31 '''Place of Birth''': Zerala, Trill '''Gender''': Male Appearance '''Height''': 2 metres '''Weight''': 180 lbs '''Hair Colour''': Blond '''Length of Hair''': Short, meticulously styled '''Eye Colour''': Blue '''Skin Tone''': Pale '''Build''': Toned '''Carriage''': Confident, with the slightest hint of cockiness '''Voice''': Unexpectedly deep, often quiet '''Handedness''': Right Relationships '''Father''': Edril Tann, Federation Diplomatic Attache. Edril is currently posted to the Cardassian government. Often absent for long periods of time due to his job, Edril was a distant figure in Kaedyn's life and they are not very close. '''Mother''': Captain Audzin Tann - CO, Starbase 235: a medical station. The dominant influence on the young Kaedyn, since she had raised her children more or less alone. A nursing officer for many years, she chose to train as a doctor and rose to CMO of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Darwin USS Darwin]. '''Siblings''': Sister - Lt Yleeza Kai. Joined Trill, operations officer. The two had been exceptionally close as children but drifted apart when Yleeza had applied for the Trill Initiate Programme and Kaedyn chose not to. Following her Joining, Kaedyn felt as if his sister was gone and she had been replaced by a different person and their relationship suffered. Since his own Joining, they have began to communicate more and are attempting to patch up their damaged relationship. '''Spouse''': (Former) Dr Eliaan Deron. Kaedyn and Eliaan were both assigned to the USS Resolution as newly qualified ensigns. They quickly became a couple and eloped during shore leave. Throughout many challenges, not least Kaedyn's Joining to the Zehn symbiont, they struggled to maintain their relationship. The couple eventually split after Kaedyn's Personality Given the short time since joining, Kaedyn's personality is still very much in flux. While Kaedyn had been a generally shy, nurturing person his personality has subtly changed to include characteristics of his previous hosts. He is now much more outgoing, more confident in his own abilities and far less shy. Having watched his mother climb up the Starfleet ranks and how it affected her life, he had not been particularly ambitious but that has changed since joining and he now has a burning ambition that was not present before. Despite this, the most important thing in his life is his family. He is utterly devoted to his partner and his son and would fiercely defend them. While on [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118], he found it hard to balance work and family. His reassignment to the [[USS Vigilant]] brought other challenges as he is now often away from them for extended periods of time. Despite this, he knows they are safer on [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Deep_Space_6 DS6] than they would be on the Vigilant. Unlike most Trill humanoids, Kaedyn had no aspirations to be Joined, fearing that it would change him and the person he was would be lost. He detests mess or clutter, which poses a problem given Eliaan's untidiness and having a toddler. Almost an extension of this, he has excellent attention to detail and when working maintains a cool, analytical approach. '''Mannerisms''': When deep in thought, Kaedyn often places his hands together at the fingertips and leans his chin against them. He learned this is a mannerism "inherited" from Calla Zehn. He has also adopted the habit of responding to a question with the single word "indeed", which Eliaan often does. '''Hobbies''': As a Starfleet cadet, Kaedyn was a member of the Academy swim team. Despite this, he was not particularly interested in other sports until he was Joined. With a former host who was an athlete and another who was an incredibly fit marine, he now tries to exercise every day and enjoys running on the holodeck. On the rare occasion that he gets some time to himself (and doesn't fill it with work), he enjoys reading mostly non-fiction or adventure books. Despite having no artistic ability, he enjoys holophotography and has a holocamera which was a birthday present from Eliaan. Personal History The Zehn symbiont was Joined to Lieutenant (j.g.) Kaedyn Tann following an accident onboard the Runabout Thames, which killed the previous host. With main power failing and no way to hold the symbiont in stasis, Dr Eliaan Deron implanted the Zehn into Kaedyn with the hope that rescue would come before the 96 hours mark when the joining became permanent. By the time they were rescued, the symbiont was too weak from the sudden death and hurried joining to be removed. Since prospective hosts are supposed to undergo extensive training, Kaedyn Zehn spent several weeks recieving counselling from Trill experts following the accident but struggled to seperate his feelings from those of his previous host and felt compelled to return to [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118] where they had both been stationed. While still struggling to come to terms with the tragic death of his previous host and the unexpected joining, Kaedyn began to question his position as a Nursing Officer. Despite this, he was able to step into the position of Acting Chief Medical Officer of the station during a crisis, drawing upon the strength and capability of his previous hosts. Hosts ''Current Host:'' '''Kaedyn Tann''' Kaedyn was born on the Trill homeworld, although he would not spend much time there before following his parents around the galaxy. With his mother a Starfleet Officer, Kaedyn and his sister often found themselves moving from one starship to another. Eventually, they ended up on the Ambassador-class [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Darwin USS Darwin] for more than ten years, which became the closest thing to a permanent home that they would have. Given this background, joining Starfleet himself was a natural progression and he is more comfortable on Starfleet installations than living planet-side. Nursing had been his career choice for most of his early years, never believing that he was capable of becoming a doctor like his mother. He enjoyed his time at Starfleet Academy greatly, being popular among classmates as he was always willing to help out, although he was far better at the practical elements of his nursing training than the academic classes. ''Former Hosts'' '''Leora''' Zehn's first host was a brilliant, if socially awkward, research scientist. Initially, she felt her career had suffered during her time as an Initiate and Leeora was incredibly disappointed to be Joined to a young, inexperienced Symbiont. Sacrificing much of what could be considered a normal life, she devoted herself to her work and was overwhelmed by self-imposed pressure to succeed in Zehn's first life. Her greatest professional and personal achievements came after meeting a fellow researcher Yedrin Biraz. The two won the coveted Elea Prize for Neuroscience and later married. '''Zhima''' Following Leora's death, the symbont was passed to an ambitious young politician named Zhima. As different from Leora as a person could be, he was outgoing, gregarious, sociable, charming and a natural politician. Eventually rising to the position of Governor of the State of Zerala, he was a leading proponent of liberalising Trill attitudes and social disconnection between the Joined and Unjoined. Following his retirement, he spent his days telling his three grandchildren political stories and boasting proudly that he had never lost an election in his life. '''Janel''' It is said that every family has it's black sheep and every Symbiont has an inappropriate host. For Zehn, that host was undoubtedly Janel. A brilliant polymath he was an inventor, a gentleman scientist, an author, a historian, a gambler and a cynic. Somewhat of a ladies man, he was married three times (although he married the same woman twice). He fathered several children but never quite managed to parent any of them. '''Calla''' Dr Calla Zhen was clinical psychologist, spending more than a decade at the Symbiosis Commission preparing Initiates for Joining and providing post Joining counselling. An incredibly kind, nurturing woman, Calla was a perfect counsellor and worked into her old age. Calla was Zehn's longest living host, dying in her bed surrounded by family and friends. '''Toman''' An champion athlete, he was a long and middle-distance runner and achieved a degree of fame on Trill and beyond. Spent much of his life living off-world, the first Zehn to actually live away from the Trill homeworld. While worrying that the Symbiont would affect his training, he found himself much more focused on his career following Joining. '''Reigan''' The first Zehn in Starfleet, Reigan rose to the rank of Lt Commander and Chief Security Officer of the Ambassador-class USS Indomitable. A rigid, career focused man, he never married and found himself with few friends outside of the close knit group of senior officers on the Indomitable. Obsessed with regulations and order, he was often not an easy person to deal with but his keen analytical mind and his willingness to help others were highly valued and made him an excellent security officer. Reigan died when the Indomitable was badly damaged in the Second Battle of Chin'toka '''Jilenna''' A Starfleet Marine, Jilenna was Joined with Zehn during the dark days of the Dominion War. Given the high casualty rate of Trill hosts (as well as Symbionts) she was put under significant pressure to resign her commission following Joining. After refusing to do so, she continued to serve in often dangerous conditions and was decorated by Starfleet several times. Following the end of the War Jilenna married a marine pilot, Firrel. Despite being friends for many years, they didn't realise their true feelings for each other until the day the Dominion War ended. Firrel died in a fighter crash and a month later she discovered that she was pregnant. Unable to lead an Assualt Team during her pregnancy, she was reassigned to Counter Intelligence and when the baby was born transferred to [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118]. Jilenna died in a runabout accident en route to a training event on Earth Professional History [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Resolution_(Akira_class) USS Resolution] Following graduation from Starfleet Academy, Kaedyn was assigned to the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Resolution_(Akira_class) USS Resolution] as a Nursing Officer. This was initially supposed to be a short-term assignment as he needed to gain some experience prior to obtaining a research position. However, he enjoyed the thrill of being in sickbay during a crisis and decided to stay in that area of work. During his first assignment on the Resolution to investigate an unusual plague in the Zalkonian Suzerainty. Following an unexpected intervention by Hirogen hunters Kaedyn was involved in assisting life saving surgery on a member of the Marine corps. The [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Resolution_(Akira_class) Resolution] was then assigned to an undercover mission to the Talaani homeworld prior to the re-establishment of diplomatic relations with the Federation. As the mission turned dangerous, Kaedyn found it hard to be stuck on the ship while friends and colleagues were put at risk. Again, as casualties filled sickbay Kaedyn helped treating his crewmates and later acted as a surgical nurse during the dangerous procedure to remove Borg nanoprobes from a fellow crewman. He served onboard the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Resolution_(Akira_class) Resolution] until it's decommissioning. Starbase 173 Following a brief assignment to the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Independence_(NCC-41452) USS Independence], Kaedyn was assigned to Starbase 173 where he was Chief Nursing Officer at the same time as Eliaan was CMO. Eliaan would take a year long LOA following the death of a patient and a medical board of enquiry. This would be the first time in their careers that they were not serving together. [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory USS Victory] When Eliaan returned to duty (temporarily as a science officer), they were both assigned to the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory USS Victory] along with several former crew mates from their time on the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Resolution_(Akira_class) USS Resolution]. The ship was thrown back in time to Earth year 1969 and inadvertently interfered with a key moment in human history. The crew were eventually able to repair the timeline and return to the 24th century. The arrival of a member of the Q Continuum lead them to consider whether they had indeed been in the past or whether they had been the victims of another Q hoax. [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118] Following his placement on the USS Victory, Kaedyn transferred with the rest of the crew to Starbase 118. During terrorist attacks by Bajoran religious extremists, Kaedyn took charge of the Starbase's large medical facility and ran the triage operation while the CMO and other doctors transferred to the USS Braveheart. For this first time in his career, Kaedyn found himself wanting to do more than simply nurse. Gradually he was able to gain more experience of running the medical department. While much of the senior staff were dispatched on the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory USS Victory] to prevent an armed conflict between the Romulans and the Klingons, Kaedyn was again given the role of acting CMO. It was following these events that Kaedyn was joined with the Zehn symbiont. He returned to [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase 118] literally a changed man and his dissatisfaction at remaing a nursing officer became more acute. As the station recovered from sabotage caused by Romulan extremists and traitors in the Starfleet Intelligence, Kaedyn was promoted and reassigned from Medical to Intelligence as a result of the security/intelligence experience of his past hosts and his own desire to move out of nursing. During his tenure as head of intelligence, Kaedyn was responsible for removing corrupt elements from the Intelligence department, establishing intelligence networks in the local area and running counter-intelligence operations to discover Klingon and Romulan spies onboard the station. The crew were once again put at risk when the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Calgary USS Calgary], a ship lost for four years, was discovered and brought to the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase] for investigation. Several members of the Starbase crew, including Eliaan, were injured in the following days and Kaedyn put his previous nursing skills to good use assisting in sickbay. As life began to return to normal on the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_118 Starbase], intelligence reports began to indicate a build up of Klingon hardware on their side of the border and the possibility of an assault on Romulan or Federation space. At the same time, Commander Valerie Cornwell of Starfleet Intelligence reported that several of her networks in the Klingon territory had been discovered. Kaedyn raced to piece together more information about this threat, calling on all the resources at his disposal. An encounter with former intelligence officer M alerted him to a plot to assassinate his commanding officer. Unfortunately, M herself was a key part of this plot although she was prevented from carrying out her mission and taken prisoner. The [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory Victory] was then dispatched to allow the President of a local power to sign the documents that would make them official protectorates of the Federation. During this, Kaedyn became convinced that Ambassador Gavin MacLaren was a Klingon operative and took steps to monitor his activities. This proved to be incorrect and the signing ceremony took place under fire. With the assistance of the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Apollo_(NCC-30000) USS Apollo] and [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Achilles_(NCC-22376) USS Achilles] the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory USS Victory] and the president's flagship were able to match the Klingon invasion fleet before discovering that the invasion itself had not been sanctioned by the High Council and was being lead by a wanted criminal. After a short battle, the Klingons left local space and the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Victory USS Victory] made her way back to the starbase for repairs. Kaedyn was then responsible for debriefing Lieutenant (junior grade) Kyreth Jae, the lone survivor of the Scholar Intelligence Network. It soon became clear that she was an able agent and when he was reassigned, he specifically requested that she come with him. [[USS Vigilant]] Kaedyn was reassigned to the newly completed [[USS Vigilant]]. As she was being finished in the Zakdorn shipyards, her new crew assembled on that planet only to discover they were required to assist the Zakdorn government in countering pro-Klingon cessetionists. Using his counter-intelligence skills, Kaedyn was assigned to track down Klingon spies. In an ignominious first assignment on his new ship, Kaedyn and the Chief Science Officer were held prisoner by Suliban operatives working for the Klingon Empire. They were rescued by Lt Commander Handley-Page, Lt Matthews and Ensign taJoot and returned to the Vigilant. As the Captain and Lt Commander Reinard addressed the Zakdorn government, the away team investigated the Klingon involvement and discovered a cloaked Klingon ship in the middle of the Zakdorn capital. Ensign taJoot was able to decloak the ship, demonstrating to the Zakdorn the very obvious threat the Klingons posed. Eventually the Vigilant launched and was able to repel the ensuing Klingon attack and the Zakdorn secession crisis was averted. Kaedyn's next mission onboard the Vigilant came shortly after launch when the ship responded to a distress call from a Zalkonian station. The station was found to be the testing ground for biological weapons and Zehn was part of an away team that investigated it. Following shore leave and a resupply, the Vigilant investigated a subspace phenomenon. Kaedyn took his first proper visit to the bridge and was present when the Vigilant was pulled into the anomaly and was apparently destroyed. He awoke to find himself in a temporal pocket with Major Handley-Page and others. The damage to space-time was repaired and the crew found themselves back at the point where the Vigilant had exploded, with no memory of the accident or subsequent events. With Captain Herrera called away the Vigilant, under the command of Lt Commander Reinard undertook a first contact mission on a Class-O planet. Kaedyn was assigned to provide intelligence support to Reinard, the first time he worked closely with the First Officer. The routine first contact took an unexpected turn when a disaster meant that the planet's inhabitants were required to evacuate their underwater dwellings and head to a new home in a star ship, designed for this purpose. Captain Herrera returned to the Vigilant with Kaedyn's first CO. With shore leave cancelled, the Vigilant headed at maximum speed to Talaan where Kaedyn would be forced to face his biggest fear: the Bluegill. Mission Achievements